Harry Potter and the Avenging Iron Wizard
by kevin1984
Summary: Harry Stark, adoptive son of Tony Stark, was raised in America and grew up learning about the family business. However when he receives his Hogwarts letter, will the Wizarding world be prepared for the rich, smooth talking Harry Potter or even worse his ultra ego The Iron Wizard. (Smart, smooth talking Harry, ladies man Harry, powerful Harry.) Harry/Daphne Harry/Kitty Pryde
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter The Avenging Iron Wizard**

**By Kevin1984**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Marvel. All characters in this story belong to either J.K Rowling, or Stan Lee. _**

**_New York City Stark Enterprise _**

A Green eyes and messy black hair boy sat down at the table looking through the local paper the Daily Bugle. It seems Spider-man was spread out across the whole page once more. This time he had foiled a bank robbery and the picture showed him webbing up the two criminal with the headline "Webbed Menace Strikes Again" The boy threw down the paper, he couldn't believe what the editor of the Bugle was printing. Spider-man was a super hero not a menace, not mention a close friend. Peter Parker had helped him out a lot when in school, not to mention they also teamed up together sometimes on mission. The boy father was also a super hero and was known as Iron Man. He was also head of group of heroes that called themselves the Avengers. The boy noticed the lift door opened and a well dressed woman with flowing red hair, in a pink suit walked out and smiled.

"Morning Harry, is your dad ready yet?" Harry smiled back at the woman. This was Pepper Potts, his adoptive father PA and good friend. Harry stood from the table and placed his dishes on the side of the work top.

_"Would you like me to take care of those for you Master Stark?"_

Harry smirked. "If you would please Jarvis, that would be much appreciated." Harry laughed as he heard the computer reply.

_"No problem sir, I am sure the short walk to the dishwasher was too much work for a boy of your reputation." _Harry turned to Pepper.

"Morning Pepper, I assume he is in his lab banging out the dents in his armour. Apparently Loki tried to cause trouble again, and dad, decided to call in the other Avengers to deal with it."

Pepper tapped her foot on the floor, arms crossed. "By calling in the rest of the Avengers you mean yourself yes." Pepper noticed the boy just winked and walked away. Honestly the boy was too much like his adoptive father, everything was game to him, not mention his body was well developed for an eleven year old. Harry could also turn the charm on to woo the ladies just like his dad.

Pepper shook her head. She honestly had no clue what she was going do to with Tony. The man had a company to run not to mention other business and he was more concerned with flying around as his ultra ego Iron man. When Pepper and Tony had visited England on one of his business trips, they had found Harry in a Orphanage and discovered the manager didn't treat him very well. Tony felt sorry for Harry and had decided to adopt him, she assumed his life as a crime fighter would have taken a back seat. The whole point of him adopting Harry was so that he could learn some responsibility, however Tony seemed to have taken the opportunity to drag young Harry along with him. Harry himself had a unique set of armour and both father and son could be found flying around the city together just having a laugh and keeping New York safe. Pepper though New York had enough Super Heroes in this city, not to mention S.H.I.E.L.D. However Tony had taken it upon himself to create his own Team of Super Heroes. These included himself, Harry, Thor, Hawk eyes and the Hulk and Black Widow. They were called the Avengers. Of course there were other super heroes that were part of the organisation, but those seven made up the main core of the Avengers. Pepper noticed one of the doors opened and Tony staggered out, trying to fix his tie. Pepper shook her head.

"Come here. For goodness sake Tony. You have meeting at 9am. Harry mentioned that you were out crime fighting last night. You do know you are owner of a company, not to mention other business. I thought when you adopted Harry all this crime fighting would have stopped, and instead you decide to drag him along for the ride. You two are both as bad as each other."

Tony looked over to his adoptive son and winked. He noticed Harry was hiding a smirk as he continued to get ready for the day. it had been eight years since he had adopted Harry. Tony thought back to the first time he had laid eyes on the young boy, he was only three at the time.

**_St Austin orphanage, Little whining_**_** Surrey**  
_

_Tony and Pepper smiled at the various press as they all gather around him. He had recently opened up one of his research labs in this little town and now was having a small tour of it. This included a trip to the Orphanage, he and Pepper now stood outside of. The manager of the facility had been very kind and had given them a grand tour of the building. it was during this tour that his eyes had witness something. In one of the room a boy was sat on his bed. He couldn't have been more than three years old. The boy had messy black hair and green eyes. He also had a strange scar on his forehead to the right. it was in the shape of lightning bolt. However it was what the child was doing that interested Tony. The boy was sat on his bed and the a chair was being levitated in front of him. Now Tony wasn't unfamiliar with such things. After all he knew of several who could do the same thing. They attended a special school in New York ran by Professor Xavier, who took in children with strange gifts and taught them how to use these gift. These children were known as mutants, and Tony was certain that this boy could be one of them._

_"Excuse me Mr Thomas, but why is this boy locked in his room?" Tony had attempted to open the door and found it locked which he found most strange. However taken a closer look at the room, he could already see that the boy was clearly not looked after. He was very thin and his bedding was a mess. Not to mention there was not one thing other then the bed and the chair in the room. All the other children he had seen, had all sorts of stuff in their rooms, posters, toys, some even had computer games, however this boy had none of that. Tony glared at the manager, waiting for an answer._

_Mr Thomas growled. He was hoping that Mr Stark had not noticed that room. Inside was a boy called Harry Potter, a compete trouble maker and some type of freak. He was kept isolated for this exact reason._

_"Forgive me Mr Stark his name his Harry Potter. He arrived on our doorstep two years ago. Since he has been here, he has been nothing but trouble. He tends to stay in his room with the door locked. He doesn't get on with the other children and ends up hurting them. So we decided to keep him separate from the others, to avoid any problems."_

_Tony narrowed his eyes. "More like you are scared of his unique ability and decided to isolate him because of it. He is also looking under-fed and from the state of his room, there is clear signs of neglect."_

_Mr Thomas paled , obviously Mr Stark had not bought his lie, and now knew of the real treatment of the boy. _

_"Does he have any family? I have noticed the other children rooms are filled with all sort of stuff, yet Harry's room is rather empty. except for the bed and chair in there. You know there is another reason why I came here. I was planning to adopt on of these children, and I think I have made my choice. I would like to adopt Harry Potter."_

_Mr Thomas paled. Surely Mr stark wasn't being serious, there was a lot of other children deserving of a good home. This boy certainly wasn't one of them._

_"Mr Stark surely one of the other children would be more appropriate. Mr Potter here is known to be a trouble make and would cause you no end of problems. Are you certain that you wish to adopt him?"_

_Tony looked into the room once more. He didn't know what it was, but he was being drawn to the boy. Maybe when they got back to New York, he would take Harry to see professor Xavier and see if he was mutant. Tony turned back to the manager. _

_"I will be back in tomorrow. I want Harry ready, along with the relevant paperwork. I will be taking him home with me tomorrow afternoon. If you try to block this, then i will take what I have found to the local council. it is clear that the boy has been neglected in your care, just because he had a unique gift. Tomorrow Mr Thomas no later."_

_Tony and Pepper then had stormed out of the Orphanage. He had several call to make, to his lawyer and he needed to get Harry sorted with a passport and other things the child might need. This included a whole new wardrobe and other essential that it was clear the child had not had._

**Present day**

That had been eight years ago, it had turned out that Harry wasn't a mutant, but in fact a wizard. From the research Tony had done on his adoptive son. he was quite famous for stopping some sort of mad man. unfortunately it seems Harry's parents had died, and originally he was suppose to go to his aunts. However it had been her and the husband who had abandoned young Harry and left him on the Orphanage door step. he had found all this out from the letter that had been left in the basket with Harry when he was baby. Tony remembered his first ran in with the so called Albus Dumbledore.

**_American Ministry of Magic_**

_Tony stark sat next to his five year old son. Sat opposite him were too old looking men. Both were dressed in outdated robes and both had long beards. One was called Albus Dumbledore, the other was called Wilson Kennedy. Albus Dumbledore it seems had been the one who left Harry with his relative in the first place, and now the old fool wanted Harry to return to the United Kingdom with him, as he felt he didn't belong here in the states. The other man was the Minister for the American Ministry, and the fact that the boy was now a US citizen meant the American Ministry had to be involved._

_"Mr Stark I assure you I have young Mr Potter best interest at heart. I have only been made aware that young Harry here was placed in a muggle Orphanage, and I assure you had I known sooner, then Young Mr potter would have been removed from there immediately."_

_Tony frowned at the old man. Why had it taken him two years to discover what had happened to Harry, and why had he just left the boy on the doorstep of his relatives. Common sense would tell you that you would talk to the relatives first, not leave some bloody note. _

_"Mr Dumbledore. I find it hard to believe that it has taken you several years to find out where Harry was. As you should know. I legally adopted Harry and he is now my son and future heir to Stark Enterprises. he is also a American Citizen. Besides after how I found him, I would never place him in someone else care. Especially some old wizard who left him and abandoned him in the first place. Harry is having private tuition from the American Ministry to help him with his gift. I understand this contract with your school, being how I don't want my son to lose his gift. But that is nearly six years away. I feel Harry will be better staying here in the United States with me, until his eleventh Birthday. I will then allow him to attend your school, only with certain conditions involved I might add. You say that this Voldemort is dead and that Harry killed him when he was child, you mention that he could still be in danger, yet the Ministry has informed me here that no such danger exist in this country. If I was to send Harry back with you, then I would only be putting his life at risk, which is something I promise the courts I wouldn't do when I adopted him. Mr Wilson I believe we are finished here."_

_"Mr Stark i must protest. Harry would be safer in my care then in yours. After all you are just a muggle and you can't protect him from those who would wish to harm him."_

_Tony stood up, he then pressed a button on his chest and suddenly red and gold armour began to cover his entire body, until only two white slits for eyes could be seen. "I assure you Mr Dumbledore Harry is more than safe in my hand. besides you may be wizards but I am certain by the way you are dressed that you have no idea what technology is." Tony sent a small repulser blast at the far wall to prove his point.  
_

_Albus sat stunned, he had thought that he would be dealing with some normal muggle, however it was clear that Mr Stark was far from that conclusion. The very sight of the armoured man had Albus gripping his wand for dear life, just in case this metal monster decided to attack. Albus noticed his American counterpart giggle.  
_

_"As you can see Dumbledore. Mr Stark is far from a normal muggle. In fact he is a super heroes and a defender of this proud country. Mr Stark knows of young Mr Potter talent and is working alongside us to make sure that he will be prepared to enter the magical world when he turns eleven. The British Ministry is so behind with times, that you don't even train your young wizards when they are children. However here we have establishment littered across all major cities that cater for our young wizards and witches needs. They are taught basic spell casting and other things they will need to survive in our world. I would also like to inform you that we Have our own Wizarding schools, and had Harry not been enrolled into Hogwarts then he would most likely be attended one of those. Now If that is all, i am sure Mr Stark and his son has other business to take care of."_

Tony still didn't trust the old fool. However he had been true to his word. Harry was now capable of casting basic spells and been informed of everything he would need on entering the Magical world. Tony had also taken it upon himself to train Harry in crime fighting, and now he was the youngest member of the Avengers. However unlike his armour which was based on technology and weapons. Harry's armour was designed to protect him from spells and and also allow him to be able to use his magic freely, but transferring it through his armour. of course he also had access to arrange of other weapons. This was the condition he had mentioned. Harry was allowed to attend Hogwarts only if he was allowed to keep his armour with him.

"Harry was there any post this morning?"

Harry walked over to the pile of letters and then placed them on the table. However he noticed something suddenly hit his the window of the kitchen. Harry turned to see that it was an owl. Harry opened the window and noticed the owl had something tied to it's leg. This wasn't the first time he had received mail like this. Harry noticed the envelope was for him. he turned it over and could see some sort of red wax seal. Carefully he broke the seal and then opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. His eye widened as he read the letter. He then looked up.

"It looks like my Hogwarts letter has just arrived."

**A/N: People wanted me to turn this into a story so I have decided to grant their wish. I haven't decided on pairing for the Harry's Marvel side just yet, however I have decided on the Harry Potter side, and like most of my stories he will be paired with Daphne Greengrass.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. They belong to J.K Rowling and Stan Lee respectably. **

**A/N: Few notes to consider. Kitty will be nine when she moved into the academy. This would make her eleven the same age as Harry for this story. Both attended Elementary school together and now would be going into Junior High (If I have got the grade age right, from the UK, so not sure how the American system really works.)**

**Xavier Institute For The Gifted**

A black limo appeared outside a set of huge black gates. The limo door then opened and a man dressed in a black suit opened the passenger door.

"We are here Master Stark. Will you be needing my services for anything else?" Harry stepped out of the car dressed in a white shirt, black pants, his shades firmly covering his eyes, with his rucksack.

"No thank you, Happy, I will make my own way home." Harry approached the main gate, This was the Xavier Institute for the gifted, the reason he was here was to say good bye to several of his friends. The Institute was home to many gifted individuals or mutant as they were more commonly known. However Harry was here to see one special Mutant. A girl he had grown quite close too since she had arrived at the Institute a yew years ago. Her name was Kitty Pryde and she had the ability to walk and move through solid objects. The two had been close friends all through Elementary School, and would be going into Junior High together, except that Harry would now be attending Hogwarts. Kitty had not taken the news too well and hadn't spoken to him since both had graduated from Elementary School. Harry wanted to see her one last time before he went to Hogwarts. He pressed the buzzer on the control panel by the door. Harry noticed several camera suddenly locked onto him. He then heard a gruff voice through the intercom.

"Hey kid, come on in." Harry grinned as he recognised the voice it was Logan, aka Wolverine. A recently inducted member of the Avengers. Harry pushed open the door and then made his way up the huge drive. Stood in front of him about three quarters of a mile was a huge Manor, This was the Xavier Institute, which also doubled as the secret base for another group of super heroes who called themselves the X men. Harry walked up the steps and noticed he was met by Logan, opening the door.

"Been a while kid, hows your old man, still tinkering with his gadgets." Harry removed his shades and placed them in top shirt pocket.

"Morning Logan and yes dad is still busy with his new designs. I was wondering if Kitty was in, and if so I would like to see her."

Logan moved from the doorway and allowed Harry in. "Room 212, second floor." Harry thanked Logan and then made his way up the stairs. he passed several of his classmates and said hello to them. Soon though he reached Room 212. Harry noticed the names on the door and froze. Rogue and Kitty, Harry gulped. Harry didn't like Rogue, she had taken Kitty under wing after she had arrived here in the institute. And had become sort of big sister figure to her. Add to that and her power to drain you of your life force and you got a really nasty combo. Harry was about to knock when he froze as he heard a voice

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in." Harry turned to see Rogue was looking at him. She was dressed in red tank top and had black leggings on. she also wore two black gloves. Half her face was hidden behind her red flowing hair, which had a strand of grey in which she had gotten thanks to Magneto.

"Hi Rogue, I was wondering If Kitty was in her room. Logan gave me permission to come up and see her. I've really missed her and wanted to see if she was okay."

Rogue rested her back against one of the walls. "You know you really upset her Harry. She was really looking forward to going Junior high with you. For the first two weeks she cried her eyes out, screaming she was losing her best friend. You know how upset that made me Harry. Kitty is like a little sister to me, and don't like seeing her cry."

Harry held up his hands in surrender. "Look Rogue I am sorry, but I have no choice. I have to attend this school, otherwise I would lose my magic. I didn't know it would upset her that much. Anyway I wanted to come say goodbye. I will be leaving tomorrow and the only contact we might have between now and the end of the school years is writing letters." Well that was lie, Harry had a special communicator that he was going to give to Kitty, however he didn't need to tell Rogue that. "Can you tell me where she is?"

Rogue sighed. "In the back garden, sun bathing by the pool."Harry thanked Rogue and then started to make his way towards the back garden. On the way he spotted Scott and Jean and said hello to them. Harry pushed open the door and scanned the poolside for Kitty. The pool was full, however he soon spotted her lounging on one of the plastic loungers. Harry made his way to the pool side and then walked around waving and greeting his friends. However he soon reached Kitty, who was laid on her front, her bikini top undone and was getting some rays on her back. Harry paused as he took in the beauty before him. Kitty was petite and lithe, and had long brunette hair, that cascaded down her back.

"Hey Kitty, long time no see. I was worried about you."

Kitty opened her eyes and froze. She hadn't heard that voice ever since she had graduated from Elementary school. In fact she had been doing her best to forget that voice, but now it was hear, reminding her that the two were going to be separated. Kitty didn't want that. Kitty slowly did up her bikini top and then turned around to face the boy who was abandoning her for some special school in England.

"Look Harry now is not a good time. Please just go, you're making this more difficult then it has to be." Kitty slowly stood not looking at Harry, however she felt his hands touch her arms pulling her into hug. Kitty stiffened for a little while then relaxed into the hug.

Harry could feel the wetness on his shirts where Kitty was crying. "Listen Kitty, we can still contact each other, you didn't think I was just going to forget you did you? Kitty I would never forget you, we have shared to much together for me to ever forget about you."

Kitty looked up into Harry's face. "I know Harry, but it won't be the same, I wish you wasn't going to that special school in England. I want you to stay here in New York, and for us both to graduate junior high like we both graduated Elementary school."

Harry wiped the tears away from her eyes gently. "Kitty you know I have to go, otherwise I will lose my magic. However I wanted to give you this." Harry handed Kitty a small oval shaped device. Kitty clicked it open to see a small screen and the insignia of the Avengers.

"Its a communication device, now you can get me anytime, anywhere. All you need to do is press this button and speak my name. Now only official Avengers are suppose to have this communicator Kitty, however my father has said I can give you one of them. Hopefully this will prove just how much you mean to me."

Kitty blushed and then gently pressed her lips to Harry's. It was only a small kiss, but a kiss never a less. Kitty noticed the bewildered look she was getting. She was about to run when she felt Harry wrap his arms around her and pull her into him more.

"That was my first kiss Kitty, and I am glad it was you who gave it to me." Harry then leaned his head down and kissed her once more. This time the two kissed for a little longer. Harry then pulled back. "Remember anytime you want to talk to me, just say my name and you can see me.

Kitty nodded and held the communicator to her chest tightly. The two of them then spent all afternoon together, just talking and playing. Soon the sun had started to go down, both were sat on the lawn watching the sunset, cuddling. However that was interrupted by Harry getting a call on his communicator. Harry opened it up, to see it was his father.

"Harry, we have an emergency, I need you at the towers now!" Harry stood up and pulled Kitty up with him.

"I have to go Kitty, but remember if you ever want to chat then just call me." Harry dug into his rucksack, and pulled out a weird device. He placed it against his chest, as he did four metal bands extended from the device and attached themselves to Harry's body. Harry then kissed Kitty and stepped back. He pressed the button on the chest piece and watched as his armour started to fold out from the chest piece. The armour unfolded all over his body until eventually the armour got around his head, and his face mask snapped into place. Harry quickly checked all the systems using his special visor screen within his face mask.

"_Good Afternoon Master Stark. All systems are operational and running at full capacity, I trust you had a lovely day with Miss Pryde."_

Harry smirked. "Yes Jarvis we had a good time, now dad said there was an emergency and I was needed at the tower, so let's go shall we."

Harry then took off towards the sky, The institute was just outside the main city of New York, and Avenger Towers was right in the middle of the City. Harry could see the S.H.I.E.L.D carrier just above the sky line of New York. He zoomed across the city skyline, weaving in and out of the busy streets.

**Avenger Towers**

Tony was tracking Harry on his watch. He could tell his son was getting close. "Okay everyone, he will be here in a few minutes. Everyone hide." Tony and the other Avengers had decided to throw Harry a little party before he left for England. Tony hid behind one of the sofas. Tony heard Harry land just outside on the balcony. All the lights had been turned out, so it was pretty dark inside.

Harry touched down on the balcony, he was surprised to see no lights on. Harry scanned the door and the tower to make sure it wasn't some sort of trap. Seeing everything was clear. Harry walked up to the glass door and opened it.

"Surprise!" Harry reacted instantly and sent several rockets towards the noise, causing Chaos to ensue. The explosion caused several people to jump from cover.

"Easy Harry it just us. We wanted to throw you a small party before you left for England. Sorry we scared you." Tony looked to the huge hole in the wall his son had created with his rockets. "You know I though we needed another door into this room."

Harry's face piece lifted and noticed all his Avenger comrades and Fury and several S.H.I.E.L.D agents were also there. Harry suddenly heard the ground shake and his eyes were filled with this huge green mass before it slammed into him.

"Happy Birthday little man!" Harry just stayed still allowing the Hulk to have his hug. "Good to see you to Hulk, but it's not my birthday. That was last month." Harry felt Hulk release him from the hug and then looked at him confused. Harry felt sorry for Hulk, Dr Banner was a genius in the field of gamma radiation, but when he became the Hulk all that IQ power was lost and replaced by a primitive brain, that wanted to just smash things. Still Harry would prefer to have Hulk next to him in a fight then Dr Banner any day.

Harry suddenly turned to hear thunder and lightning outside. Just then Thor Norse God of thunder arrived on the balcony.

"I hope I wasn't late for the party. You are a strong warrior Son of Stark, we are going to miss you." Harry rolled his eyes, has the Norse God gave him a crashing hug."

"Enough with the sloppy stuff, lets party." Harry turned to see Hawk Eyes had already started helping himself to the food on offer. Harry looked up to the ceiling to see one of his best pals hanging around.

"Hi Pete, how things in the City." Harry watched Peter flip down and approach him. Of course he was dressed as Spider-man, but all the Avengers knew who he was, just like they all know who each other was.

"Quiet, Harry, only have to deal with a few small time crooks. Although I have heard the King Pin is onto something big. I promised to keep your dad informed. So going off to England, never been there myself. Although I have heard it is rather boring."

Harry shrugged. "I don't really have a choice Pete, I don't want to lose my magic so I have to attend. I spoke to Kitty today, she seemed to have finally accepted it. I see old bristle brush, is still giving you a hard time."

Peter shook his head. "Yeah but that is Jameson for you. he doesn't need a reason to hate me, he just does. Anyway, I just popped in to say good luck and keep in touch. I better get out on patrol. See you Harry."

Harry watched Peter walk out onto the balcony and then jumped off. Harry walked over to the rest of his super hero family. He had just been called by his father.

"Harry we wanted to give you a small leaving present. We want you to have this gauntlet."

Harry took the gauntlet from his father and put it on. it was black and had small a screen on it, along with lots of small buttons. "Thanks but what is it? What does it do?"

Harry noticed one of the S.H.I.E.L.D tech stepped forward. "Well we know how awkward your chest piece is so we came up with this gauntlet. believe it or not but your armour will now fold out from this. However if you don't want to use your armour, then you can use the other systems. Press this button and a shield will be expanded. The shield is able to withstand anything, including spell fire as well as physical objects. it also has a built in GPS. that is connected directly to the S.H.E.I.L.D satalites. This button, discharges several stun darts. On impact a small electrical pulse will be dispersed rendering the target unconscious for several hours. It can also act as a communicator and more importantly, when you receive your full wand, you can place it inside this gauntlet and channel your magic through it. It also has a built in camouflage function that makes it invisible to everyone except you."

Harry looked at the Gauntlet in a skeptical manner. He wasn't sure how this small glove was suppose to unfold his armour all over his body. However it was then he noticed his dad was wearing one.

"I know it sounds hard to believe Harry, but it does work. Watch." Harry watched is dad press the gauntlet. He then noticed metal armour began to unfold from it. First it ran up his dads arms and then down his chest and legs. Finally it reached his head, and his face mask even unfolded out before snapping into place. "See nothing to it. Good part is I still have Jarvis installed into it."

Harry examined the gauntlet again. It was true the chest piece had been drag, hopefully this gauntlet will make thing easier and faster to activate his armour. Just then the alarm sounded, and the main screen came to life.

"Hey guys you know that project King pin was working on, well I thing he has finished it. " Everyone noticed Spider-man turned his communicator towards the disturbance. There blowing things to pieces were several huge green robot suits. Each one was kitted out with all sorts of weapons. "As you guys see I am not exactly kitted out for this type of disturbance. I could really do with some help."

Tony turned to the rest of the team, Fury was already on his phone to see what help S.H.I.E.L.D could provide for them. Harry had already activated his gauntlet and Tony had to admit he looked good. Tony activated his own Gauntlet.

"Okay people you heard Spider-man, Lets move out."

**A/N: Okay that is chapter two. As you can see after considerable thought I have decided on Kitty as his love interest in the Marvel world. Next Chapter Harry prepares to enter the Wizarding world. if anyone wants to know about the Gauntlet then I suggest watching the latest Thundercat series, that is where I got the idea from.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise. These characters are owned by J.K Rowling, and Stan Lee respectively. **

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, sat silently in his office making sure everything was prepared for the arrival of the young Potter Heir. His letter had been sent off by international Owl and now he had the reply on his desk in front of him. It seems Harry's adoptive father as insisted on several conditions for Harry to attend Hogwarts. One Dumbledore was not allowed to interfere in the boys life, unless it was school matters, secondly Harry would be allowed to wear a specially designed gauntlet from the muggle world. Dumbledore had not been to keen on the two conditions. He needed to be involved with Harry's life outside of school so that he could guide the boy to his destiny. Dumbledore looked down at the second condition. He had no clue what this gauntlet was, but from what he had witnessed several years ago, he knew it couldn't be good for his plans for the boys. Harry had already been taught basic spell work thanks to the American Ministry, and all his results had been forwarded on to the British Ministry. Dumbledore had seen the results, and was not happy. It seems the boy had already studied the first and second syllabus. This would put him at least two years ahead of his peers. With that much of a head start Dumbledore was certain the boy would go to Ravenclaw, which again would put a spanner in his plan. The boy was to be sorted into Gryffindor, there he could be monitored by the young Weasley male who would be attending Hogwarts the same year as Harry. Dumbledore had a great influence over the Weasley family so if Harry was to befriend their son, then that would just reinforce his control over the boy. Dumbledore suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Dumbledore noticed that it was Hagrid, Hogwarts game keeper, another one of his many pawns. Hagrid was as loyal as a dog to him and would do anything he was told to do. The fact that Hagrid didn't have much up stairs was also very helpful and made him easy to control.

"Good evening Professor, you wanted to see me." The half giant stomped into the office and took a seat opposite the headmaster. The chair creaked under his weight.

Dumbledore smiled and held out a bowl of lemon drops. Unknown to the faculty they were laced with truth serum, so that no one could possibly lie to him. " Lemon drop Hagrid." Dumbledore watched as the half giant took two of the sweets and placed them in his mouth. Dumbledore then placed the bowl back on his desk.

"I want to thank you for coming tonight Hagrid and to go over the plan for tomorrow. As you know Young Harry has been living in America and will arrive by international Port-key at the Ministry tomorrow. You are to meet him there and take him school shopping in Diagon Alley. Now this is very important Hagrid, when you go to Gringotts, find the Goblin known as Griphook. He will take you to Harry's vault. Under no circumstances is Harry to see the Director or any other Goblin, is that understood?

Hagrid just nodded his head and allowed the headmaster to continue.

"While at Gringotts, I also want you to give this to the clerk on duty. It seems the item I aquired from my good friend Nicholas is no longer safe, and I have decided to hide it here at Hogwarts. You are to go to the vault and retrieve the stone. After you have collected the stone, you are to take Harry school shopping. Again he is only allowed to purchase the required items on his school list, nothing else. Lastly he is to spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron, before you leave you're to give him his ticket. Under no circumstances are you tell him how to get onto the platform. I have already arranged for Molly to meet him there. Did you understand all that?"

Hagrid again just nodded, and took everything he needed from Dumbledore. He then left the headmaster office, leaving Dumbledore alone to carry on scheming how he was going to get his plan back on track.

**British Ministry next Day**

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of the British Ministry nervously hopped from one foot to the other. Harry Potter was finally coming back to the Wizarding world. The public and the press had been crucifying him for the last several years about what had happened to the suppose saviour of the wizarding world. In fact all the bad press and public hate had almost pushed him out of office. It was only thanks to several bribes from several wealthy Ministry personnel that Fudge had survived the latest elections. Fudge could hear the heavy breathing of the press who had gathered here for the arrival of Harry Potter. Fudge looked to the giant of man next to him. What could Dumbledore had been thinking, sending this great think to pick up the boy-who-lived? The press were going to have a field day. Suddenly Fudge attention turned to the port-key arrival area. Two men dressed in smart black suits, had appeared. Each wearing a plain white shirt with black tie. They both had shades over their eyes and each seemed to have some weird device coming from their ear. Fudged wondered if this was some type of hoax, who were these people and where was Harry Potter. Fudge could see the cameras had already started flashing. Fudge noticed one of the men spoke into his suit collar, why the Minister had no idea, however he listened carefully, hopefully to find out just what the hell was going on here.

"Yes Sir, we have landed at the Ministry. Area is secure, you can send Master Stark through." Fudge was confused, who were these people? And who the hell was Mr Stark. However Fudge soon got his answer as another figure appeared between the two men. the figure was a boy, dressed in black pants and a black shirt he too had shades over his eyes. the boy had messy black hair and stood there with an aura of power swirling around him.

Fudge immediately approached the group, he wanted to find out just what the hell was going on, and where was Harry Potter.

"Excuse me there, but can I ask who you are?"

Harry turned to take a look at the fat man walking towards him. The man was dressed in a tatty old suit and wore a bowler hat.

"It's normally polite to introduce yourself, and then ask questions. However it seems even basic manner don't exist in this outdated world. My name is Harry Stark, and I am to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However you may know me better has Harry Potter, or as your world as come to call me. The-boy-who-lived."

Fudge eyes widened and quickly bowed in apology. already he had messed this meeting up, the reporter quills were going none stop behind him, not to mention the flash from the cameras. "Forgive me Mr Potter, I had no clue it was you. I would like to finally welcome you home. My name is Cornelius Fudge, I am the Minister for the British Ministry."

Harry eyes glowed. "My home is in the States Minister, I may have been born here, but I was also abandoned here. Don't thing I have forgotten what happened to me when I was younger. I am here to complete my magical education, after which I will be returning back to the States. I have no intention of moving to England."

Fudge was speechless, this was not going well at all. The Boy-who-lived had basically told the press that he was abandoned as a baby and that he doesn't want anything to do with the place of his birth. Fudge gulped.

"Mr Potter, I would like to apologies on behalf of the British Ministry for what happened to you as a child. I assure you had we been informed of what had happened, you would have been moved immediately into the care of the Ministry and we would have seen to it that you found a loving home and good environment to grow up in."

Harry smirked. "Minister my name is Harry Stark, or Master Stark, I do not want to hear anybody addressing me has Harry Potter. that name died the minute I was adopted by my father. So please address me as such."

Fudge again had to back pedal, the whispering had already started. "Forgive me Master Stark. My I inquire on who the two gentleman are with you?"

Harry looked to either side of him. "Well they are the equivalent to what you call your Aurors. Except they work in the American Ministry which is far more advanced then what you have here. They will be accompanying me until I get on the Hogwarts Express. After that they will return back to the States."

Fudge growled, the little shit was now trying to show up his own Ministry, however Fudge kept his temper in check. "Very well Master Stark, May I introduce you to Hagrid. He will be taking care of you until you board the Hogwarts Express. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to running the Ministry, If you follow Hagrid he will lead you to Alley.

Fudge stormed off, just leaving Harry to face the press, Fudge smiled to himself. Little shit thinking he can show me up, well lets see how he deals with the press, eating him alive.

Harry noticed all the reporters suddenly began to circle in on him. It was then he noticed the two American Aurors closed ranks around him. Harry could see Hagrid now towering behind the crowd of reporters, Harry heard the various questions and noticed the flashes from the cameras, however he ignored everyone. He pushed his way towards the man who could only be described as a giant in Harry's opinion. Harry noticed there seemed to be tears in the giants eyes, why the hell was he crying?

"Harry, is good to see you. Last time I saw you was when you were a baby. You were so small I could have held you in one of my hands. It was me who retrieved from your home and brought you to Dumbledore."

Harry eyes suddenly glowed. "You mean you were one of the people who abandoned me on the doorstep of my magic hating relatives?"

Hagrid lowered his head. "Harry, Dumbledore thought your relatives would take you in. He didn't know they would throw you in an orphanage."

Harry growled. "I think I would rather do my own school shopping, just point me towards the Alley and I you can go back to the headmaster."

Hagrid panicked. "Sorry Harry, I can't do that, you see Dumbledore gave me instructions and I have to carry them out. Also you wouldn't be able to access your gold at Gringotts, and muggle money is no good in the alley. I also have your train ticket."

Harry removed his shades. "Look I don't give a toss what Dumbledore has told you, the last person I want to be around is someone who helped abandoned me. So unless you want me to report you for thief, you will hand over my key, and ticket now. If not you will regret it!"

Hagrid looked into the eyes of Harry, he could tell the boy wasn't joking. He dug into his huge pockets and removed the key and ticket, he then handed them to Harry.

Harry took the key and the ticket and then inspected it. According to the ticket, the train left tomorrow from King Cross station and from Platform nine and three quarters. Harry had heard the English was weird but have platform that had quarters just sounded too weird. "Platform nine and three quarters, is this the right ticket?"

Hagrid nodded his head. "Stick close to your ticket, Harry, I can tell you how to access the platform as Dumbledore told me not to tell you." Hagrid tried to cover his mouth. "I shouldn't have told you that."

Harry was losing patients, this giant was close to be blasted through the wall with a repulser blast. "Why doesn't Dumbledore want me knowing how to get onto the platform? He wants me to attend Hogwarts does he not? So why not tell me how to access the platform."

Hagrid noticed the two Aurors had now drawn their wands ready to hex him. Of course the spells wouldn't do much good, but some of them still hurt.

"Fine, to access the platform you have to walk between platform nine and 10. There will be a special wall between the two platforms, you walk through that wall. Now If you want to get to the Alley, then you will have to use the floo. In fact let me take you to the alley, and then I will leave you too it."

Harry thought about proposition. "Very well you take me to the alley, and then I will do my own shopping." Harry watched the giant take some powder from a small pot on the top of the fireplace. He watched as Hagrid threw in a hand of powder. The flames suddenly turned green. Harry then heard Hagrid shout.

"Leaky Cauldron!" Harry then watched Hagrid walk into the flames and vanish.

Harry took some floo powder from the fire place and then repeated what he had just seen and heard. He noticed the fire turned green, he then took a deep breath and stepped through it. He found himself in a dirty smelly room. It was obvious he was in some sort of bar, as several men had huge tankers in front of them. Harry turned to see his two Aurors walk out of the flames and flank him once more.

"Harry this way." Just as Harry was making his way towards Hagrid, he suddenly paused and placed his hand to his scar. For some reason it seemed to be inflamed. Just as the pain had started it had vanished. Harry brushed it off as maybe nerves. He followed Hagrid out of the pub and into the garden. He then watched Hagrid use his umbrella to tap several bricks. He then watched as the brick began to part showing a small alley.

"This way Harry, you're in for a real treat you are." Harry just decided to take Hagrid word and followed the man down the small alley. He noticed it opened up into a huge street, that lots of weird looking shops. It wasn't only the shops that looked weird, but the people walking around too. Everyone was in outdated dress and several wore pointed hats.

"Pointed hats, don't tell me they use broomsticks and have black cats." Harry heard the aurors behind him snigger, Harry noticed the joke was lost on Hagrid, however when he saw several witches carrying brooms he shut up. This place was getting more and more bizarre.

**A/N: Next Chapter Harry meets the Goblins for the first time. I would like people to remember, that Harry has grown up away from all this and so everything to him, is going to be weird or bizarre. Also those wondering about Harry's character, remember he was abandoned and placed in a Orphanage. No one care for him or tried to help him, except Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. So he doesn't really give a shit about England and the wizarding world in general.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise. These characters belong to J.K Rowling and Stan Lee respectively.**

**A/N: Okay below is Harry first visit to Gringotts, again please be aware that Harry will be out of character due to him growing up the way he has.**

**Gringotts**

Harry pushed open the huge doors and walked into a well-lit hall which had tall ceilings and marble columns running either side of it. On either side were huge wooden benches with strange-looking creatures counting or weighing gold coins. In front of some of the benches were huge queues of witches and wizards, all dressed in outdated clothes. Harry suddenly backed off as one of the small creatures walked by his foot, carrying a huge book. Harry had to admit even though he had no clue what these things were, they knew how to dress and look smart. Harry noticed Hagrid had gone to the middle counter which seemed to tower over all the rest of the benches around the bank. With his two Auror guards either side of him, Harry proceeded to walk down the lobby, towards the same desk that Hagrid was now at. He noticed the weird looks he and his escorts were getting. Harry had to laugh, they thought he looked strange, maybe they should look in the mirror before making judgements on others. Harry stood behind Hagrid, he could hear him asking the creature on duty something. The letter was then passed between the two of them. Harry wondered what was going on, however before he could think anymore on it, Hagrid had moved on and now he stood in front of the creature, who was looking down on him.

"Yes, What do you want? Come on time is money" Harry narrowed his eyes, he didn't care what this thing was, no one talked to him like that.

"Excuse me, but is this how you speak to all your customers? I must say I am actually disgusted. I have been made aware that I have an account at this establishment, but if this is the way I am going to be treated, then I might take my business elsewhere."

The Goblin sneered, however when he saw the famous scar on the right side of the boy's forehead, he paled. "Forgive me Master Potter, I wasn't aware who I was addressing, now. how can I help you?" The Potter account was one if not the biggest they had on record and now he might have put that account into jeopardy due to his attitude.

Harry raised an eyebrow, and then smiled. "Oh I see, just because I am the suppose boy-who-lived, you decided to be nice. Well too bad, you should have thought about that before you were rude to me. Here is my key, I want everything that I am entitled too, removed from my vault. I will then exchange whatever I have and place it in my own bank account."

The Goblin eyes widened as he nervously took the key. "Master Potter, the amount that you are asking to withdraw is in the million of Galleons. It would take forever to change that much, also I would need the director permission to make such a large transactions. I apologise once more. Please allow me to contact our Director and then you can speak with him."

Harry knew a delay tactic when he heard one. Obviously he was quite wealthy and these nasty little creatures didn't want to lose such a large account. "Very well I will see the Director, and I will mention your conduct this morning."

The goblin eyes widened, he was dead, there was no way the Director would allow this to slide. He would lucky if he saw the rest of the day out, without being executed. His eye trialed to a row of pikes with Goblin heads mounted on them. "Master Potter, If you would wait over there, then I will go get the Director."

Harry walked over to the side, with his two auror escorts, and sat on the wooden bench. He noticed the goblin vanish down one of the corridor. Harry sat quietly looking around the lobby. Seriously this world needed change, and soon. Harry looked at his gauntlet which also had a built in watch. He had been sitting here for ten minutes. Just as Harry was losing patience, the Goblin who had insulted him walked over to him.

"The Director is ready to see you. Please follow me." Harry stood with his two escorts and followed the Goblin down various corridors. Soon they arrived outside a set of Golden doors, on either side were two huge troll looking creatures dressed in armour, each had a spear. A spear for god sake, that wouldn't do much against a Gun, seriously this world was getting beyond the joke. Harry noticed the Goblin opened the huge doors and gestured for him to follow.

The office was filled with empty suits of armour, and other weapons mounted on either side of the walls. The carpet was red and looked very expensive, and right in the middle was Mac huge gold desk with another one of these creature sitting behind it. However Harry could see this one was bigger then the others, not to mention fatter. Harry walked up to the desk and leaned across it.

"I understand that you are the Director of this establishment, and it is you that I need to discuss my accounts with. As I am sure your clerk here as told you, I wish to remove everything I own within this establishment to my own bank account."

Ragnok paled at the child dressed stood in front of him, the boy was giving off an aura of power that was frightening. However as chief Goblin he was not about to show fear. Ragnok eyes locked onto the clerk, he would be executed immediately for his lack of judgement.

"Indeed I am Master Potter. I am Ragnok Chief of the Goblin nation and director of this bank. I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet the son of Lord Potter and Lady Potter. Both were good friends of the Goblins, and I am dismayed to hear that one of my clerks insulted you and your entourage, risking that friendship."

Harry stayed quiet, eventually he took a seat. "Well at least one of you seemed to have manners. However I can't help but feel this is all a delay tactic to try to convince me to leave my accounts in your control."

Ragnok opened a huge book in front of him. "Certainly not Master Potter, It is your gold and you're entitled to remove what you want, however at present the only account you can access is your trust fund which stands at the minute at 50,000 galleons. This vault is to be filled from your eleventh birthday with 50,000 galleons from the main Potter account every year from here after, following the wishes of Lord and Lady Potter. These galleons are to pay for your tuition fees and to purchase your school supplies. Now the main Potter vault contains 56 million galleons 95 sickles and 52 knuts. However like I said before you wouldn't able to access this vault until you turned seventeen."

Harry paused in thought, 56 millions galleons, seemed peanuts to the Stark family fortune. After all his father was worth billions. "I see, so the only vault I can access is my trust fund. So in that case I wish for you to compensate me for the behaviour your clerk as shown to me today. In turn I will allow you to continue to manage my accounts. Exactly how much is a galleon worth in Dollars?"

Ragnok frowned he was not happy, however to avoid them losing their biggest account, he had no choice. "Very well master Potter, as a sign of good faith we will move the sum of 100,000 galleons into the your trust account. As for your question. One Galleon is worth around £5.00 British muggle currency, if we were to convert that into dollars then one galleon would be worth roughly $7.35. I am intrigued why you would be interested in American Currency Master Potter, seeing how none of your bank statements have left the UK."

Harry frowned. "Well I lived in this country until I was 2 years old. I was then adopted by the man I now call my father, who lives in America. For the last eight years I have been living in the States. My adopted name is Stark and at the minute I am the only heir to Stark Enterprises. I am curious though, if my bank statements have not left the UK, then where have they all be going, and if that is the case, has anyone accessed my vaults."

Ragnok frowned at this piece of information. He turned the pages several times and traced his finger down the book. "According to this your statements were to be forwarded on to your Magic Guardian Albus Dumbledore. We were told that they would then be passed onto you. As for your other questions, I can't see any withdrawals or deposit except for the amounts your accounts have gained from your parents smart investments. That and the deposit from the main Potter account."

Harry stayed quiet once more, so this Dumbledore has been receiving his mail, however that wasn't the biggest shock. Harry noticed Ragnok handed him a sheet of paper which is read. His eyes widened, and slammed the paper on the desk.

"What the hell is this?"

Ragnok lounged back on his chair. "That is a marriage contract that was drawn up by Lord and Lady Potter, which contracts you Harry James Potter, to marry the eldest daughter of Lord and Lady Greengrass. The daughter is named Daphne and she will also be attending Hogwarts this year. The contract was written using a blood quill which makes it ironclad tight. Your parents left you a letter which was to be given to you on your eleventh Birthday." Ragnok handed the letter to Harry.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked down at the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then your father and I have been killed, and you have survived. I am sure Sirius will explain all this to you when you get older, however to make sure that the Potter line was secure your father and I wrote up a marriage contract between you and our good friends daughter. The girls name in question is Daphne and as I write this letter you are both happily playing in the play pen together. I know that this is not what you wanted to hear, but in these dangerous times, we had to make sure that the Potter line was secure, and now that both your father and I are dead, then the responsibility falls upon you to carry on the Potter name. I hope you haven't given Sirius any problems and know that although your father and I are gone, we are still with you in spirit. _

_We both love you very much and will continue to even in death._

_Your sincerely_

_Lilly Ann Potter and James Charlus Potter._

Harry looked down at the letter in his hand, his parents had basically decided on who he was going to spend the rest of his life with, and there was no way out of it. Harry didn't know who this Daphne was, in fact he had no memory of any girl called Daphne. Then again he was only like two so it was very unlikely he would remember anything before he was four. Harry looked up at Ragnok.

"So there is no way out of this contract, and on my seventeenth birthday I am going to be married to this Daphne Greengrass whither I like it or not. Are you certain there is no way out of this?

Ragnok shook his head. "The only way out of the contract was if for one of the parties involved to die."

Harry grounded his teeth in frustration. All ready he was wishing he had never set foot in this outdated joke of a world. However there was nothing he could do about it now, then again he was only eleven, a lot could happen between then and now.

"Very well Ragnok, I believe we have completed our business. I expect the sum of 100,000 galleons to be deposited into my trust fund no later than tonight. I also which for all my statements to be transferred to me personally from now on. How would I go about removing Dumbledore as my magical guardian?"

Ragnok was surprised by the question. "Well that would have to be dealt with in the Ministry, we have no control over that here at Gringotts. However I know if a guardian as breached his rights as Guardian then he or she could be removed."

Harry smiled at this. "So say my guardian abandoned me, and left me on the steps of muggles to take care of me. Who in turn dumped me in an orphanage. would that be grounds to have him removed as my guardian? Also I wanted to ask, who is this Sirius? he is mentioned in this letter, but I have never met him. he certainly never looked after me as a baby, which seemed to be what my parents wanted."

Ragnok frowned, he was surprised to hear about the boys treatment. "If what you say is true, then that would be grounds to have your magical guardian replaced, as it would come under child endangerment. As for your other question. Sirius Black was the one who betrayed your parents location to the late Dark Lord. according to reports he was arrested after attempting to escape capture. He is also reported to have killed thirteen muggles trying to escape from the Ministry."

Harry narrowed his eyes, so it was this Sirius Black who had caused the death of his birth parents. Harry swore that if he ever met this guy then he would make him pay. "Thank you for telling me these things Ragnok. Now is it possible to be taken down to my vault so that I may make a withdrawal. I assuming muggle money is useless in this world."

Ragnok nodded his head. "Yes we only use wizard currency in this world. However we are able to exchange muggle currency here. Of course there is a 9.5% fee for doing so though. As for gaining access to your vault. I will call one of our clerks to assist you." Ragnok then pressed a button on his desk "Yes could you please send in clerk Hook Knife please. Master Potter wishes to access his vault."

Harry noticed a small looking goblin appeared in the office, and bowed to Ragnok before turning. "Master Potter, if you would follow me, I will take you down to your vault."

Harry followed the small goblin out of the office and down a small corridor, that opened up into a mine shaft. Harry noticed some sort of cart was waiting for them. Harry stepped into the cart along with his two escorts. He noticed the Goblin then stepped into the front of the cart and released a long iron pole. The cart suddenly began to move. What happened after that, it was hard to say, but Harry was not looking forward to the journey back. The cart had stopped outside a huge circular iron door. Harry stepped out with the Goblin.

"Master Potter, if you could hand me your key please." Harry handed over his key and watched as the Goblin inserted the key into the lock. He heard several sounds of lock being undone, before the vault door swung open. Harry noticed the Goblin stepped aside allowing him access to the vault. He stepped inside and saw the mountains and mountains of gold coins. If was so busy looking in his vault that he failed to hear the small Goblin speak.

"Master Potter, this is a bottomless money pouch. You just think of the amount you need and it will be withdrawn from your vault and appear straight in your pouch."

Harry turned and took the pouch and thought of an amount. he watched a mountain of coin vanish before he felt a weight in the pouch. Harry fastened the pouch. He was about to walk out when he noticed several coloured books were sat on a bench. Harry walked over to them. Each book had a different subject listed on it, and each one had James Potter or Lilly Evans written on it. One several others were weird names. Prongs, Moony, Padfoot, wormtail, and then underneath the names marauder guide to pranking and getting away with it. There was also another one that read marauder guide to becoming a Animagus.

Harry took all the books and held them in his arms. He then walked out of the vault and watched as the Goblin closed it behind him. He then took his key back from the Goblin and got back into the cart. Once they had reached the main platform, the clerk lead them out to the main lobby and bowed. Harry started to walk towards the exit, when he noticed a new pike had been placed by the front door, and on it was the Goblins head who he had insulted. Harry shook his head and opened the main doors. Now that he had his money, it was time to go shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the franchise. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Stan Lee respectively. **

**A/N: Harry's first run in with Draco is below, enjoy.**

**Diagon Alley**

With a pouch full of galleons Harry decided it was time to explore this weird and wacky place. He pulled out his Hogwarts letter and then looked down at the list of school supplies he would need. Harry noticed the first thing on his list were school robes. Harry frowned where he came from they didn't have to wear a uniform. However it seems in Hogwarts it was compulsory to wear one. Harry looked up from the letter and checked out all the shops. He noticed one called Madame Malkins. Harry had assumed this was a clothes shop with all the dummy's in the window, displaying outdated gowns and other clothes. Harry made his way across the Alley with his two auror guards flanking him on either side. He pushed open the door to see the place was very busy. He noticed several staff members were assisting with getting other kids school robes fitted. Harry waited patiently, finally after 10 minutes or so, he was approached by a staff member.

"Yes Dear, how can I help you?" Harry handed over the letter to the lady and noticed she looked down the list. "So another one for Hogwarts. If you would like to follow me, we will get you measured up and then we can go about getting your uniform together. If you would stand on this stall and hold out your arms, thank you."

Harry stood on the stool and noticed the measuring tape seemed to be measuring on its own. Harry noticed the lady was jotting down all the measurement taken. When the tape measure was finished, it floated back into the woman's pocket.

"Right let see, yes we have plenty in your size. I will be back in minute." Harry noticed the woman walked off towards the back. As Harry stood on the stall he had quick look around. It was then he heard something.

"Ouch! you stupid cow, do you know who I am? My name is Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Heir to the Malfoy fortune."

Harry turned to see boy with bleach blonde hair, stood on a stall, laying into the member of staff who was helping him with his robe fittings. Harry continued to watch the boy stand on the stool shouting.

"Just wait til my father hears about this, you're be lucky to find any work. Stupid mud-blood cow! Things like you shouldn't even be working in an establishment like this."

Harry could see the girl was almost in tears, she couldn't have been no more than seventeen, however if there was one thing Harry couldn't stand it was a crying girl or woman. Harry stepped off the stool and marched right up to the boy on the stool.

"You know what, I am surprised she is serving you at all, you stuck up little wanker!" Harry noticed the boys eyes narrowed.

"Who do you think you're addressing? I am Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy fortune, what I say and do with this mud-blood cow, is nothing to do with you."

Harry smirked. "You see that is where you're wrong. if it is one thing I can't stand its a crying girl, and this girl is clearly upset, so now it is my business."

Draco growled. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Harry just smirked. "That would be Harry Potter Stark, The boy-who-lived and the suppose child who saved your worthless hide from some Dark Lord. Now though I am regretting what I did as a baby, especially if it allowed your parents to sire a bastard into this world just like you!"

Draco growled and went for his wand, however Harry was too quick and fired off a stun dart from is gauntlet, causing the boy to fall from the stool unconscious. Harry then turned to the girl. "Are you okay Miss?"

The girl wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and looked up to the boy who had stuck up for her. Her name was Melissa Hopkins and she was a muggle-born witch who had recent graduated from Hogwarts. She had got top scores in all her NEWT's however due to her being a muggle-born, she couldn't find a job within the Ministry and was left with trying to find employment elsewhere. She had just started this job.

"Thank you, and yes I am okay now thanks to you." Harry helped the poor girl to her feet, he noticed the woman who was sorting him out walk over and gasped.

"Dear Lord, what happened to Master Malfoy? Melissa why is Master Malfoy on the floor unconscious. Oh this is not good, if Lord Malfoy was to walk in now he would be furious."

Before Melissa could say anything, Harry quickly stepped in. "Excuse me madam, but I am the one to blame. You see I was standing on the stool waiting for you when I overheard this boy laying into Melissa. He was calling her a cow and used the term mud-blood to describe her. I noticed she was upset and decided to intervene. We got into a little argument and he went for his wand. So I defended myself. Don't worry he should come around in about an hour."

before anyone could say anything there was a scream and a well dressed lady pushed past them all and cradled the boy on the floor. her blue eyes glowed as she looked towards them all.

"Who did this to my son! I demand to know now! Madam Malkins, I asked you to watch him and now I find him unconscious?"

Harry again stepped forward. "Excuse me, you're the mother of this boy, well maybe had you taught him some manners, then maybe he wouldn't have ended up like that. Your son was being very rude to one of Madam Malkin staff members and so I decided to try defuse the situation. Unfortunately your son didn't know the meaning of how to shut his mouth, so I had to shut it for him. Your son was about to use his wand, so I took care of him, before he could cast a spell."

Narcissa Malfoy looked over at the boy who had knocked out her son. The boy was giving off a very powerful aura and magic was just swirling around him. "And you are Boy?"

Harry growled. "Oh I see it is not just your son that lacks manners. Why doesn't that surprise me. My name is Harry Potter Stark, I am the last living heir of the Potter line, and the sole heir to my adoptive fathers fortune."

Narcissa eyes widened, no wonder the boy was giving of a powerful aura. Here was the boy who had stopped the Dark Lord all those years ago, and now he was back in the wizarding world. Narcissa knew the best thing to do was hold her tongue, after all the Malfoy fortune was peanuts compared to the Potters. That and the Potter were a Most Ancient and Noble house, the Malfoys were only an Ancient house not noble.

"Very well Master Potter, on behalf of my son I wish to apologise for his actions. Just how long will he be knocked out for."

Harry looked at his watch. "He should be coming around in 45 minutes or so. Now if you excuse me, I have the rest of my school shopping to do. Madam Malkins are my purchases ready?"

Madam Malkin stood speechless, however eventually she nodded, and then handed over several bags to Harry. "That will be 55 galleons, 34 knuts please Master Potter."

Harry dug into his pouch and pulled out the amount needed. He then handed the coins over to Madam Malkins. Once the transaction had been completed, Harry left the shop with his two auror escorts. He looked down at his list. it seems the next thing on the list was his text books, parchment, ink and quills. Harry shook his head at the last two items.

"Forget using a quill and parchment. I will grab a load of A4 writing pads and a box full of biro pens. It's about time these people started to live in the 20th century." Harry walked over to the book shop and bought all his text and several other books that had interested him. With those bought, Harry crossed them off his list. All that was left was a telescope, cauldron and potions ingredients. After that he had to buy a pet, and his wand.

Harry walked into a shop that showed a bubbling a cauldron in the window. He noticed all the cauldron hanging up, and jars and jars of materials on the shelves. Harry was suddenly disturbed by a gaunt looking old man.

"How can I help you today young Sir." Harry turned to the gentleman and smiled, finally someone with proper manners.

"Good afternoon sir, I am attending Hogwarts for the first time and I need a cauldron and a supply of potions ingredients."

The old man grinned and lead Harry towards a row of cauldrons. "Is there anything you are looking in particular Sir, or just a normal cauldron."

Harry thought for a while. "What is the best cauldron? and do you sell these ingredients in sets or are they bought individually.

The old man lead Harry towards some very expensive looking cauldron. "These are top of the range, and as for your other questions. I do sell ingredients in sets. The best set is around 25 Galleons, this include a full supply of all the ingredients needed for a first and second year attending Hogwarts. Of course when you go into your third year you are permitted to extend your supplies, but at present I can only sell you year one and year two ingredients."

Harry thought about the rules of this world, so basically he wasn't allowed to buy anything else except what he was permitted to bring to Hogwarts. "Very well I will take this cauldron, seeing how it is the most resistant material available to me. I will also take the full set of both first and second years ingredients."

the old man took the cauldron down of display and then went to gather up all the other items. Once he had collected everything he placed it on the counter for Harry to inspect. Satisfied with everything, Harry paid the man what he needed to and left the store. Next a pet and a wand. The telescope he would buy in the muggle world.

**Eeylops Owl Emporium**

Harry walked into the pet shop and covered his ears due to the noise that all the different animals were making. Everywhere he looked there was cages, tanks and pens, displaying the various animals which were available to purchase. Harry immediately walked over towards the owls. He noticed a small white snowy owl, with amber eyes watching him. As Harry approached the perches the snowy owl dived off and landed on his shoulder.

"Hello there, aren't you a pretty looking owl." Harry noticed the owl just blinked and then rubbed it's head against his cheek. Harry heard a gasp and an old lady approach him."

"Well my boy, you must be something very special. Every customers who has tried to purchase this owl, were attacked. You are the first person she hasn't attacked, and she seems quite fond of you."

Harry gently brushed the owls feathery head. "What you say, girl, would you like to be my owl?" Harry noticed the owl blinked and nodded her head. Harry moved her to his shoulder and turned to the old woman. "Very well I will take her, could I purchase a perch and plenty of owl treats and anything else I might need for looking after her."

The old woman went off and gathered up everything. Harry refused to put the owl in her cage, and instead allowed her to ride his shoulder. His auror guards shrunk the rest of his purchase. Of course Harry knew he could shrink them himself, however this world had some stupid rule about under age magic being performed. Harry ticked off the pet from his list. Last item was the wand. He noticed a very old looking shop called Ollivanders. Harry stepped across the alley and pushed open the door. The shop was very dusty. Suddenly Harry was surprised by a man calling out his name.

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?"

Harry looked at the old man confused"Excuse me how do you know me? I never introduced myself, and I have never met you before" Harry noticed the old man just smiled.

"I am a wand maker Master Potter, and have the ability to read ones thoughts, that and the scar above your eye is a big give away. Now what can I do for you."

Harry didn't like it that this man could read his thoughts. However he ignored the matter for now. "Well seeing how you are a wand maker, then I want a wand made for me."

The old man looked at Harry he had not been expecting this. Albus had told him to give him the twin of the wand that gave him his scar. However here was the boy asking for one to be made from scratch.

Harry noticed the paused and looked at the old man. "Is there a problem sir?"

The man shook his head then opened the counter. "My entire wand making equipment is at the back of my store please come through."

Harry followed the man into the back room. Once there he looked around at the small workshop taking in the assortment of woods, parts of magical creatures and beings, and other assorted components. Mr Ollivander motioned for Harry to join him at the work table. Harry sat on one of the stools waiting for further instructions. The old man placed several blocks of wood in front of him.

"If you could run your hand over each piece and tell me the one that feels warmer"

Harry felt each piece wood then handed over a block to the old man. The wand maker took the wood. He then showed Harry a selection of jars. "Now if you could do the same with the jars, and tell me which ones you feel a pull towards."

Harry found himself being pulled towards two jars. One contained some sort of feather, while other contained a very white silky looking substance.

"These two are the ones I feel a pull towards.

Ollivander placed both jars on the table, then examined each one. "Curious. A phoenix feather and the venom of a basilisk. Most unusual. Then again Mr Potter you are no normal wizard are you."

Harry wondered what the old man had meant by that, however he never got a chance to ask as the wand maker moved all the components for his wand to a special bench.

"The wand will take several hours to complete Mr Potter, I would advise you go back into the alley and enjoy the lovely weather."

Harry frowned, who the hell did this old fool think he was talking too. "Very well Sir I will be back in several hours. There is one thing I wanted to ask, you mentioned you could read my thoughts, are wand maker the only ones capable of this magic, or are there others."

Ollivander paused for a brief moment. "Wand makers are not the only one who can use this branch of magic Mr Potter, in fact the headmaster at Hogwarts is a master within the art."

This had Harry worried, he didn't want Dumbledore digging around in his head. "Is there away to shield someones thoughts against this branch of magic?"

Ollivander sighed. "Well there is the art of Occulmency. I am sure you can find many books on the subject at the bookshop just across from here."

Harry turned and left the shop followed by his two aurors once more. He then walked over towards the book shop. Harry wasn't going to allow some old fool to read his mind.

**A/N: Next chapter will recap on Harry new wand and his first encounter with Ron on the Hogwarts Express.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all Character in this story are owned by J.K Rowling and Stan Lee respectively.**

**A/N: No I haven't forgotten about his story, it just I have had no muse or energy to write about Harry Potter lately. **

**Leaky Cauldron**

Harry sat stone faced looking at the piece of Parchment in his hands. After getting his wand and several books on Occulmancy, he had returned back to Gringotts to get a copy of this suppose marriage contract he was tied too. Harry was doing his best to see if there was any loop holes, he had thought seeing how he was no longer Potter, then the contract would be voided. However, Ragnok had told him, although his last name may have changed in the muggles world. In the wizarding world he was still classed as a Potter, and his magical signature was that of a Potter, which had been infused with his parents blood to make the contract ironclad tight. Harry threw the contract on to the bed and then stood up and paced around the room, wondering if giving up his magic was a better idea then getting further involved with this world. Just then he heard the sound of his communicator go off. He dug into his trouser pocket and removed it, before flipping it open to see his dad on screen.

"Hey kiddo, just checking in to see if you have settled in okay. So what you think of the magical world?"

Harry growled. "I hate it! Everything is so damn backwards, The British Minister of magic is a complete joke, along with everything else in this world. Dumbledore sent some giant man called Hagrid, he was suppose to help me shop for my school supplies. Of course that was till he told me he had been one of the people who had dropped me off on the doorstep of those things who were suppose to be my relatives. After hearing this I distanced myself from him and only took the auror escorts the American Ministry had issued to me. I discovered that my suppose family was very wealthy and as the last living Heir of the Potter, I am worth around 56 million galleons which in dollars works out to be around 411 million dollars. However that wasn't the only thing I discovered from the bank, get this, My suppose parents wrote up a marriage contract between myself and a girl I have never met, although there are references to her from a letter written by Lily Potter, my suppose biological mother. Dad don't laugh, this isn't funny. I am seriously beginning to think maybe giving up my magic wouldn't be that bad an idea, if it gets me out of stuff like this. Oh and I managed to get my wand which has been placed inside the gauntlet, haven't had time to test it out yet, because of some stupid underage magic law, this Ministry has."

Tony was trying not to laugh. "Well 411 million dollars is not bad, for an eleven year old, is it. So was there a picture along with this suppose marriage contract, or is it going to be some kind of a blind date. What's Kitty going to say, Harry scan me the contract and I will pass it on to Dr strange, maybe he could examine it and see if there is anyway out of it. I don't like the sound of my eleven year old son being married off, especially to girl he has never met or seen before."

Harry picked up the contract and then used the scanner on his communicator to scan the parchment and copy it onto the screen. He then sent to his dad. "There all done, hopefully he can find a way out of it. Oh blast kitty trying to get through, dad I will call you tomorrow." Harry cut off his dad and then answered Kitty. "Hey Kitty cat, how things?"

Kitty appeared on the screen and rolled her eyes. "You know I don't like you calling me that, I was just seeing if this communicator really worked and wanted to talk to you. So hows the UK?

Harry groaned. "Horrible, weather, wet and cold, and the Magical world is stuck in some type of time warp, heck, the locals walk around in long black gowns and robes, some even where pointy hats, talk about being a sterotype witch or wizard. Did I bit of shopping today and got all my school supplies, Oh and I even got my own Owl, she asleep in the corner at the minute. Do you know, we have to use a quill and ink to write at this school and use parchment, I mean how backwards can you get. So I decided to buy myself a few fountain pens and some A4 line writing pads, if the teacher don't like it then that's tough.

kitty frowned. "Oh, well that don't sound good, Oh Rogue says hi by the way, she laying on her bed bored. Xavier got us doing drills all day, now that me and Rogue have been officially inducted into the X men, gang, then we are training none stop. Oh you never guess what, Scott finally asked Jean out, about time if you ask me. Bobby's still got Rogue attention, Hey! don't throw pillows at me, you know it true."

Harry laughed at the antics, he was already missing the States and his old friends. "Anyway Kitty, I better go, need to get an early night."

Kitty blinked, really? Oh I forgot about the time difference, your four hours ahead of us, here in New York. Okay, well make sure you stay in touch, and love you." Kitty then blew a kiss at the screen before it went blank. Harry closed the communicator and then slipped it back into his pocket, he then changed into a old t-shirt and his boxers before climbing into bed. Well if you could call, a creaky wooden frame, with a paper thin mattress and quilts covers that smelt like they hadn't been washed in weeks a bed. Harry signed and closed his eyes, unaware of the events that would unfold tomorrow on his way to Hogwarts.

KingCross Station Platform nine and three quarters.

Harry floo onto the platform along with his two auror escorts who had also stayed at the Leaky cauldron last night. Harry had learnt from the old bar tender that he didn't need to go all the way to KingCross station by foot, and in fact all he needed to do was use the fireplace in the inn and called out Platform nine and three quarters. Harry brushed the soot off his robes, so much for the great oath, telling him that he had to ran at a wall to access the station. Harry looked at the bright red steam engine in front of him, and noticed the platform was alive with activity. Harry and his auror escorts boarded the train and found a vacant compartment. Once everything was stored away, Harry thanked both his escorts and watched as they left the train, leaving him alone. Harry pulled out his communicator and flicked it open, and checked his messages. Just as he had finished the door to the compartment slid open and Harry came face to face with the blonde faggot from yesterday.

"You! I'll teach you for messing with me and the Malfoy name. Crabb, Goyle get him!" Harry noticed two huge boys appeared either side of the blonde pounce who once again had tried to challenge him. Harry groaned in boredom, and fired off several stun darts from his gauntlet arm which was hidden under the sleeve of his robe. Both boys suddenly shook violently as both collapsed to the floor. Harry noticed the expression of the Draco, and pointed his sleeved arm towards him. "Want me to make it three out three." Draco tried to go for his wand, but soon he too was hit with a dart and fell in heap on top of the other boys. As he did a tall boy suddenly appeared on his robe was a silver serpent and pinned above that was a small red badge.

"What's going on here, did you do this. Hand over your wand now, its against the rules to to attack other students." Harry looked up into the face of the boy who was holding out his hand.

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about, I didn't use a wand, and I was only defending myself after these three tried to threaten me."

The prefect frowned, "If you didn't use a wand, and then how did you knock out these three. They looked like they have been stunned."

Harry smiled. "Oh they have been stunned, but not by a wand. If you don't want to end up the same way, I suggest you stop asking questions, otherwise three might become four. Now would you be so kind to remove these three out of my compartment."

The prefect was getting very agitated. "Now see here, I'm a school prefect and I will not be spoken down too by some firsty, whats your name boy, so I can report your actions to Professor Snape when we get to Hogwarts. He will soon put you in your place!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly, the names Harry Stark, formally Harry Potter, or as you most likely would know me, the Boy-who-lived. Now I don't give a toss who this Professor Snape is, will you just get these three out of my compartment, there causing a blockage in the aisle, so are you I might add."

The prefect looked back behind himself, he had been so focused on dealing with this first year, that he hadn't noticed the traffic build up behind him. The Prefect turned to Harry and narrowed his eyes. "You made yourself an enemy of Slytherin today Potter, so watch your back."

Harry groaned and let loose another stun dart that hit the Prefect causing him to fall into a heap on top of the other three. "As I warned you, I don't take kindly to threats, and anyone who feel they can threaten me will be dealt with." Harry then stood up and pushed the prefect away from the door so he could close it firmly. He didn't care what was going on outside the compartment, long as he had some peace and quiet he was happy.

**In Another Compartment**

two girls were sat waiting for the train to depart, one was brunette with brown eyes, the other was a blonde with sapphire blue eyes. However the blonde had a nervous look on her face.

"Oh for heaven sake Daph, you can't be worrying all ready. We haven't even left for Hogwarts and already you seem on edge.

Eleven year old Daphne Greengrass sat silently and stared out of the window, running the back of her hand against the smooth glass. Her best friend Tracey was right, she was worried. She would be seeing her betrothed for the first time since they were babies soon, and she was worried in how Harry would react to their reunion. After the events of October 31st 1981, many people had no clue what had happened to the suppose saviour of their world. He had been whisked away from the public eyes and just vanished from their world. Sure there were all the children books she had read as a girl about him, but she knew they were only fiction, and some author had thought that they could jump on the back of what Harry had accomplished that night, in defeating the now late Dark Lord. Her father and torn through the Ministry trying to find out what had happened to Harry, as according to the Will of his parents, in the event of their death, then he would be passed into the care of her parents. Unfortunately not even the ministry knew where Harry, the only person who knew was Dumbledore, who had taken upon himself to hide Harry from the world he had grown up in.

"What if he doesn't like me? That contract is ironclad tight, nothing can break it, I don't think I could bare to live with someone who doesn't love me. I won't be another Lady Malfoy."

Tracey rolled her eyes. "For crying out loud Daph, you're are eleven year old, heck you haven't even started your monthly and already your worrying about boys. Just relax, everything will be fine, besides, your a knock out, and your still only eleven, think what you will be like when you get older. Potter would have to be gay not to find you attractive.

Daphne groaned. "I don't mean looks Tracey, I mean me, there more to someone then just looks."

Tracey rolled her eyes. "So you strike up a friendship, come on you two have known each other since you both could crawl, I am sure it will okay, just take things slow. don't forget, Harry only just been reintroduced back to this world so he might be a little on edge about everything. Rumours in Prophet is that he been leaving in America, and no doubt they do thinks a lot differently to what we do things. Oh good the trains started. now stop staring out the window and tell me how your summer was. how was France."

**Back in Harry Compartment**

Harry had dozed off, when he heard his Compartment door open. Reflexes kicked in and his gauntlet arm was locked onto the intruder. However when Harry saw it was girl, he lowered his arm. The girls looked to be around eleven, she had brown eyes and bushy mousey brown hair.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I arrived a bit late and all the compartments are rather full accept this one. Do you mind if I sit with you."

Harry removed his foot from the other bench. He was looking for some peace and quiet, however he couldn't ignore a pretty looking girl, maybe it was his dads charm kicking in, but Harry found himself standing and helping her with her things.

"Hmm, sure, i could do with some company. The last lot who tried to enter here weren't so pleasant, and I soon sent them on their way. My names Harry by the way, Harry Stark, or you might know me better as Harry Potter." Harry took the girls hand and kissed her knuckles. "Its a pleasure to meet you miss?

"Granger, Hermione Granger, I must say that's the first time I have been greeted like that by anyone. It nice to meet you Harry Potter, or do you prefer Harry Stark."

Harry smirked. "Whatever the pretty maiden wishes to call me, is fine. Here let me help you with your truck, Wow, its heavy, what do you have in it, the kitchen sink."

Hermione giggled and blushed. "No actually, just a few books for light reading, and the rest of our school supplies." Once the trunk had been lifted into the racks, both children sat down and had a good chat. Harry was enjoying Hermione company, and it looked like he might have found his first friend here in the wizarding world. Just then Harry communicator went off. He pulled it from his pocket and flipped it open much to the surprise of Hermione.

"What's that?" Harry noticed it was his dad calling, he groaned and then quickly sent him a text message. he then slipped the communicator back into his pocket.

"Its a communication device, my dad gave it to me before I left the State, he was just checking in on me."

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Really, what does it ran on, I was told that electrical items were useless in the Wizarding world, had I known differently then I would have bought my walkman to listen too."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Really? No one told me, and my communicator is working just fine. Most likely some more made up crap, the Wizarding world had thought up, to stop moving with the times. Sorry about the language by the way, but I have only been in this world a few days and already I am sick of it. I mean they expect us to use Quill and Ink, Quill and Ink, I ask you, whats wrong with a fountain pen or a pad of A4 lined writing pad. This world is so backwards that I wouldn't be surprised if all the clocks ran in reverse."

Hermione had to agree with Harry, she too wasn't too fond of the customs of the Wizarding world, just then the compartment door opened again, and both children were greeted with a tall boy, who had red ginger curly hair, and looked like he had just crawled out of a skip.

"Hi I'm looking for Harry Potter, I heard he was on the train, do you know where he is?" Harry took in the sight before him, he really didn't want to socialize with someone, who had no manners and looked like they lived on the streets.

"Sorry he not here. My names Harry Stark and this is Hermione Granger, as you can see there is no Harry Potter." Harry had made sure his scar was well hidden under his hair, so no one would know who he was. His vision had been corrected a few years okay using an experimental procedure on the shield carrier. Harry got fed up with his glasses falling off his face while flying.

The boy frowned before slamming the door shut and then moving on. Harry sat back down and looked at Hermione. "Finally I thought he would never leave. I really don't want to be socializing with people like that. Not only did he look weird, but he was very rude. I really don't want to be around people like that.

Hermione again had to agree with Harry, and soon both children settled back down to enjoy the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

**There you go another chapter for this story. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all Character in this story are owned by J.K Rowling and Stan Lee.**

**A/N: Sorting below with a very different ending. Again thank you to all my loyal readers and followers you guys rock.**

**Hogsmeade Station**

The sounds of rusty breaks and hot steam could be heard through the village of Hogsmeade, as the Hogwarts express pulled into the small village station. Soon as the train had come to a complete stop, red metal doors were swung open all along the train as student pushed and their way off the train and on to the quiet platform. Harry and Hermione left the train through one of the exits, and both were now dragging their heavy trunks towards the station exit. They Suddenly heard a loud booming voice.

"First yea this way, first yea this way please" Harry noticed the voice was coming from the half giant who had picked him up from the British Ministry on the headmasters orders. Harry was still upset with the half-giant for the part he played in leaving him on a doorstep. Harry started to head towards the main exit, however he gently felt Hermione tug his sleeve.

"Harry, we need to go over there, with all the first years." Unfortunately whatever Hermione had said fell on deaf ears and he stomped off towards the main exit. Hermione not wanting to be left alone followed him out of the station where a queue of students were lined up, waiting to travel in horse drawn carriages towards the school. Well if you could call them horses, Harry wasn't sure exactly what they were, but they had the body of horse with leathery bat like wings folded down their sides. The eyes were blood red.

"What a strange creatures?" Hermione looked at Harry and then looked around, to see if she could spot, what Harry had seen.

"I don't see anything Harry, just a bunch of carriages, although I do wonder what pulls them, of course it could just be magic." Harry blinked in surprise.

"What on earth are you talking about Hermione, the carriage are being pulled by those strange horse like things. Can't you see them?" Harry noticed Hermione just looked at him blankly and then shook her head.

Harry wondered why he could only see them, and Hermione couldn't, it was then he heard girls voices behind him.

"Their called Thestrals, and the reason some people can't see them, is because the haven't seen death. Only those who has seen someone die, can see them. Aren't you two suppose to be in the boats? Its tradition for first years to travel across the lake."

Harry turned to the voice and noticed Mac tall brunette, with brown eyes, on the breast of her robe was a silver raven. "I'm not one for tradition, but thank you for explaining to me about the Threstrals, my name is Harry Stark and this Hermione Granger."

The girls smiled. "Penelope Clearwater, Ravenclaw fifth year. Look if you two don't want to travel on the boat, and then stick close to me, I will make sure you both get to the school." Harry and Hermione accepted the help and traveled with Penelope in one of the carriages up to the school. Meanwhile in one of the boats on the lake.

Daphne was in a panic, she had scanned the entire group of first years, and going on what Harry's dad had looked like, had tried to spot him in the group. However there was no one in the group fitting his description. Daphne felt Tracey pull her sleeve.

"So he wasn't in the crowd, he might have missed the boats and is traveling to school with the others. Just relax girl. Honestly if you're like this with not seeing him, how are you going to control yourself when you do see him."

Daphne looked at her best friend and lowered her head. She hoped Tracey was right and Harry had got lost with the other students. The boat suddenly rocked as it came to dock on the small pier. Daphne and Tracey stepped out of the boat and lined up with the rest of the first years, they were then led into the school by a half-giant where they met a stern looking lady, who was dressed in black robes and was wearing a pointed hat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, My name is Professor McGonagall, and in a moment I will lead you into the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses. They are Ravenclaw, Huffle-puff, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now while you in school your house will become your family. Any good behaviour will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now please stay here and be quiet the ceremony will begin in a moment. Miss Clearwater, what are you doing with these two first years?"

Penelope smiled. "Apology Professor but these two got lost on the platform, and so I escorted them to school."

Professor McGonagall looked at the two first years. It had been she who had visited the Grangers to inform them that their daughter was magical and that she would be attending Hogwarts, when she got older. The other child needed no introductions, messy black hair, and emerald green eyes, although he wasn't wearing any glasses, she knew the son of her two favourite students.

"Thank you Miss Clearwater, take 10 points for Ravenclaw, for doing your job as a prefect so well. Miss Granger, Mr Potter, if you would like to wait here with the other first years."

Harry narrowed his eyes, at the witch and then walked over to the rest of the first years with Hermione. They watched the professor leave and go through the doors. Harry groaned as the whispering began, about him arriving at the school. It was then Harry heard an annoying voice.

"So Potter, you're so stupid that you couldn't even follow simple instructions." Harry head snapped towards the voice, his arm extended, ready to stun the git with a dart.

"Don't make me stun your arse, like I did on the train, faggot! The body can only take so much punishment before it shuts down."

Draco eyed the arm, he didn't want to be knocked out again, finally he sneered. "Just watch your back Potter, you made a enemy of House Malfoy today."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Harry heard the whispering and he was counting to ten, to calm himself down. Eventually the Professor returned and led them into the Great Hall. Harry strolled down the the centre of the hall and congregated with the rest of the first years. He noticed the female Professor had a scroll of Parchment in her hand, and next to her was a wooden stool with a tatty black hat sat on it. (No I am not going to sing the song - -)

"Now when I call your name, you come up here, sit on the stool, I will place the sorting hat onto your head, and you will be then sorted into your houses. Abbot Hannah"

Harry was spacing out as all the names were read, however when he heard the name Daphne Greengrass called out, Harry snapped his attention towards the front where a blonde, blue eyes angel was now sat with the sorting hat on her head. Harry looked at the girl who was to be his future wife, he had really hit the jackpot. Harry heard the hat scream Gryffindor!" Harry noticed the girl took a seat next to another girl on the same table. It was then Hermione turn, with what he learnt from Hermione, then he was certain she would go into Ravenclaw, however the hat suddenly shouted "Gryffindor!" Eventually is name was called, however when it was he refused to go to the stage.

"Potter Harry, is Potter Harry here, Please Mr Potter, come up on stage so that you may be sorted." Harry crossed his arms and stood on the spot, not even looking at the old Professor. He heard her call again, this time a lot sterner.

"Mr Potter, will you come up here now, you need to be sorted into your house." Harry looked at the old Professor bored.

"There is no Mr Potter, it's Harry Stark!"

Professor McGonagall gasped at the reply, so did several others around the hall. Harry turned and looked at them all. He would make sure that everyone knew he was stark and not Potter.

"I no longer go by the name Potter, its Stark, the name Potter died the minute him!" Harry pointed his finger at the head table where Dumbledore was sat. "Decided to kidnap me from my home and dump on the doorstep of Lily Potter, sister, who was a muggle and who hated magic. He then left, without a care in the world as my relatives dumped me into Orphanage, where I spent two years of my life being neglected, just because I was magical, and the people in the Orphanage didn't understand me. I was treated as a freak. My years of suffering finally came to stop when my Father Tony Stark, head of Stark Industries, found me and adopted me. I was raised in the States, and trust me, had it not been for some stupid contract, written up by him and my parents, then I wouldn't even be here now. So I warn you, do not address me as Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding world, The boy-who-lived, The chosen one, Slayer of He-who-must-not-be-named, or any other names you might have thought up. My name is Harry Stark, and frankly I couldn't give two fucks about this out-dated world you live in, and I will certainly not have some Tatty hat placed on my head and read my thoughts."

Dumbledore had heard enough, he stood from his chair. "Mr Stark, It seems we all understand you quite clearly, now If you would wait outside the Great hall, will discuss this further in my office. Minerva carry on with the sorting, we will discuss Mr Pott..I mean Mr Starks situation once the feast begins."

Harry turned and left the Great hall to looks of shocks and bewilderment. At how the suppose Saviour of their world, thought of them, and the world they lived in. Harry closed the doors behind him, and leaned against one of the walls, and waited. Suddenly the door opened and he saw the stern looking Professor who had done the sorting, the headmaster and another Professor, who nose was crooked and pointed, you could carve with it.

"Mr Stark, if you would like to follow me, we will discuss your behaviour here tonight. In all the years I have been headmaster here, no students has ever interrupted the feast like you have done tonight. What you have done is very serious and needs to be addressed. Professor McGonagall my deputy and Professor Snape will also be joining us."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You mean, more little pawns you like to push around. Tell me, were these two also involved with dumping me on the doorstep of muggles, "

Dumbledore was doing his best to stay calm, instead of answering the question, he just pushed past Harry. "I will not answer such question here Mr Stark, now follow me to the headmaster office." Dumbledore then lead Harry and the two Professor away from the Great hall towards the Headmaster office.

**Headmaster Office**

Dumbledore sat at his desk, and looking at the child in front of him, Harry was certainly not what he had wanted, the boy was too arrogant, and too confident for his own good. There was no way in hell this boy would accept his fate to die for the wizarding world.

"Mr stark as I said downstairs, your behaviour tonight was unacceptable, and out of line! The sorting is tradition that has taken place in this school, since the founders created it. In all its years, it has never had a student refuse to be sorted. Your little speech in the Great hall was also out of line. You had no business to tell the entire student body, what you did, that and you basically dragged our very world through mud, as you slandered the Wizarding world."

Harry was doing his best to stay calm, he was so tempted to use a stun dart on the old fool, however with his age, it most likely would kill him. "Well suspend me or even better void the contract and, throw me out of the school, if I am such an embarrassment. I standby what I said down there, I don't give two fucks about this world, or the people who live in it. I would have been quite Happy attending Juniour High, with the rest of my friends in the state."

"Mr Potter, how could you behave like this? You have tarnished your mother and fathers name tonight, by refusing to accept the good and honest name of Potter. Lily and James would be absolutely horrified If they were now."

Harry snapped his attention to the stern looking Professor. "As I said before, I can't give two fucks about who I use to be. Heck because of my parents I am stuck in a poxy marriage contract to some girl I don't even know, that, and I am being forced to attend this school by a contract created by both them and him sitting behind that desk."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "You will address me as Professor Dumbledore or Headmaster, nothing else."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I will call you what the hell I like, old fool, this is your fault anyway, you were the one who stole me away from my home, and dumped me on the doorstep of magic hating muggles. You're the reason I spent two years being neglected and belittled at a Muggle Orphanage. Had it not been for my father, then I might still had been there. Respect is earned, and you come no where near to earning my respect."

Dumbledore frowned once more. "As I said seven years ago, I apologise for the mistake I made, and I thought your relatives would have been reasonable and allowed you stay with them. I didn't know they would dump you in an Orphanage, to be left and neglected."

Harry replied rather sarcastically. "Yeah, muggles who hate the Potters, and magic in general, yeah I'm sure they would have allowed a child filled with what they hate the most to stay under their roof. Look I don't care about the past now, the Potters are dead, and now I am Harry Stark, that all there is to it. Now are you going to void the contract, or stick up with seven years of hatred and contempt for you and this world."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "No Mr Stark, I will not void the contract, as that is what you want me to do. Instead you will serve two month detention with Professor Snape. You will attend all your classes with the rest of the student body, seeing how you refuse to be sorted then you will be given your own room, away from the other houses. Your timetable for this year will be that of Gryffindor, do I make myself clear."

Harry growled. "Fuck you!" Dumbledore had heard enough. "Misty, will you come here please!" There was sudden pop and a small creature appeared in the office.

"Headmaster is calling Misty, what can Misty do for Headmaster sir?" Dumbledore looked down at the small house elf. "Misty will you please take Mr Potter, and get him settled in one of the guest rooms."

Misty bowed her head and before Harry could protest, he found himself holding the small creatures hand, and vanishing with Pop, just leaving the adult in the office.

"Minerva thank you for coming, tonight, please return back to your duties, I need to speak with Severus privately." Dumbledore watched Professor McGonagall leave the office. He waited until the door was closed. "I see your loyalty potions is still top draw Severus. Now tell me what did you get from Potter."

Severus took a seat opposite the headmaster. "Well, is arrogant, confident, and big headed. He see himself as a ladies man, like his father, and he doesn't want anything to do with this world. He would rather be a muggle and live in the States for the rest of his life, being some superhero. He has nothing but hate and contempt for you, and he wouldn't mind seeing you six foot under. I saw many scenario involving your death."

Dumbledore nodded. "Much Like Tom then, it could be that the Horcrux in Harry's scar, is causing these feeling to bubble over. We need to pay special attention to Mr Potter, we can't have another episode like tonight."

Severus smirked. "Is that because you fear him turning into a Dark Lord, or is because he aired your dirty laundry tonight. We both know why you chose to leave him with those muggles, and it wasn't for his own safety. You should be careful headmaster, in that frame of mind, there is no telling what Potter would do."

Dumbledore stood from his desk. "Indeed, but I don't need comments like that from you Severus. Remember who it is you serve. Now leave, I trust I can guarantee that you will punish Potter, efficiently."

Snape smiled. "Oh indeed Headmaster, I have quite a few surprises for our little hero."

Dumbledore nodded. "long as those surprises are above board, and within the school rules, then that's fine. I fear what happened here tonight, will soon get back to the Ministry, and the last thing I need is them investigating further."

Snape nodded and then left the Headmaster study, leaving Dumbledore to brainstorm ideas on how to bring Harry down a peg or two.

**A/N: Next chapter will be Daphne and Hermione reaction to what took place in the Great hall. As you quite clearly see, Harry has no love for the world he was born in. That and he won't be anyone pawn. As the story progresses, Harry will mellow a little towards his new friends, but he will always hate Dumbledore for what he did to him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with Marvel. These characters belong to J.K Rowling, and Stan Lee**

**A/N: Here is chapter eight, the first part of Harry first day, hope you enjoy.**

**Private Quarters**

Harry found himself dumped on the floor by Misty, who then vanished and reappeared with his trunk and owl cage. Misty then bowed and popped away, leaving Harry to look around the prison that would be his home for the next year. Harry was still fuming with what had taken place in the headmaster office, the old fool had thought he could control him, well he was in for a rude awakening. Fuck going to that big nose tossers detention, if they pushed the matter, Harry would deal with them his own way. He didn't have to use spells a simple stun dart and the target would be out of action for several hours. Harry looked around the small space, it had a small sofa, and a roaring fire. There was set of stairs that lead up, to what Harry assumed was the bedroom and bathroom. Harry growled, he needed to get out and stretch his legs a little. Harry noticed a small window that was just big enough to fit out of.

"Maybe some night flying will do me some good." Harry activated his gauntlet and allowed all his armour to fold out around his body. Finally his mask snapped into place. All the systems suddenly turned on, and Harry visor screen suddenly came to life.

_"Good evening Master Stark, judging by your vitals I assume your first evening at Hogwarts, didn't go too well."_

Harry smirked, "You could say that Jarvis, I decided some fresh air might be good to clear my head a little, if I stay in these walls a moment longer, I might end up blasting a hole through this old relic."

_"Understood Master Stark, all systems are operational and are operating at 100% capacity. May I suggest If you are planning to go for a Joy run, then you activate your stealth system. You don't want anyone to see you flying around do you?"_

Harry smiled and activated his stealth system, it was the same stealth system that the X men, Blackbird used, and had been modified to work with his suit. "Good Idea, Jarvis, don't want anyone finding out till I'm ready to show them. Okay all systems are operational, stealth system engaged. Lets go."

Harry stepped up to the window and opened it. He then took a look down to the dark ground below. Normally he would be able to take off from a standing position, however this time he was going to have to jump and activate his feet repulsers why he was falling. Harry climbed out of the window and checked his systems one more time. Seeing everything was okay, Harry jumped from the window and plummeted to the ground below. few hundred feet from the ground, Harry activated his jets and zoomed just above the ground and back into the sky. He then hovered for a while wondering where he should go. Harry looked at the huge spires, and thought it would be fun to fly between them.

**In the Gryffindor girls dorm**

Hermione was sat with three other girls talking about what had happened in the great hall. Their names were Daphne and Tracey. Hermione had hit it off with both girls in the great hall, and was pleased to making more friends apart from Harry. As it turned out this Daphne had more of connection to Harry then she did. Hermione had just been informed about the outstanding marriage contract, and how Daphne was obligated to marry Harry unless she wanted to lose her magic. After hearing this, Hermione could understand Harry's feeling on this world. Of course in some parts of the world arrange marriage was legal, but most parts in wasn't. To think Daphne would never have a choice had really upset Hermione.

"So you and Harry, you've known each other since you were toddlers." Hermione noticed Daphne looked down, to hide her face from everyone, it was clear she was still upset with what had taken place tonight.

"Yes, Our parents were the best of friends in Hogwarts, and after graduating, our parents kept in close contact. In fact Harry's mum and dad are my god parents, well late god parents, like my mum and dad are Harry's god parents. We were always going around to the Potters and vice versa. Its true I don't remember much about those years, but according to my mum and dad, Harry and I were very close. She even showed me some photo that were taken, and its shows both of us just laying in Harry play pin, cuddle up to each other asleep. Unfortunately when the Dark lord came on the scene, and targeted the Potters, they had to go into hiding, however before they did, to secure the Potter line for the future, our parents created a marriage contract between me and Harry. In fact when the Potters died, Harry was suppose to be raised by my parents, but something happened and he was hidden from our world. My father tried to argue the case in the Wizengamot, however the Chief Warlock and the other members shot him down. My dad had a funny feeling that Professor Dumbledore was behind it, but with the position he held in the Ministry, there was no way the other members would see his reasoning."

Hermione frowned. "So its true then, everything Harry said tonight, he was taken from his home and abandoned on a doorstep, to fend for himself. How could the headmaster be so irresponsible?"

Daphne looked up and shook her head. "Well it turns out not only had he dumped Harry on a muggles doorstep, but that these muggles were supposedly related to Harry from his mum side of the family. Unfortunately Lily was the only witch who came from the family. My mum told me how she would visit sometimes in the summer, and how Lily's sister would be jealous that she couldn't do magic. In the end Petunia, Lily's sister, began to hate her sister and what she was."

Hermione couldn't believe it. "So not only did he dump Harry on the doorstep, but he dumped him on the doorstep, of a woman who hated magic and anything to do with this world. Honestly what was Dumbledore thinking, Of course they would resent Harry and what he was, why would the headmaster want to put Harry in that sort of environment?"

Daphne lowered her head once more. "I have no clue Hermione, that's what my dad has been trying to find out for several years, but all records have been sealed by Dumbledore preventing anyone from finding out the reason behind his actions. What is clear though, is Harry attitude to the Wizarding world can be laid directly at the feet of the headmaster, and anyone else involved with his scheme."

The girl conversation was suddenly disturbed by one of the sixth year prefect popping her head around the door. "Okay girls lights out, lesson start tomorrow and so its a good idea you all get a good night sleep."

The first year girls groaned, however soon they were all tucked up in their beds, and watched as the Sixth year extinguished the light in the room and closed the door.

**Harry's quarters**

Harry was having a great time flying around the castle, in fact he could feel the magic all around him welcoming him, which Harry thought was odd, as he hadn't felt anything like this when he first walked into the castle. Eventually though, Harry was getting tired and decided to return to his suite. He carefully made his way over to the window and then climbed in. He activated his gauntlet and felt all the pieces retract from his body and back into the gauntlet. Harry then removed it from his arms, and yawned before making his way upstairs towards his bedroom.

**Next Day Transfiguration Class**

Hermione, Tracey and Daphne was sat in together, looking to the door. Harry was yet to appear and class would be starting very soon. curiously the girls noticed a tabby cat was sat on the desk, also looking at the door. Just before the bell sounded, the girls noticed Harry strolled in. They noticed he was looking around for seat. They watched as he took the seat furthest away from the rest of the class and just sat down and crossed him arms against his chest looking bored. The girl attention was suddenly drawn to the front where the cat had now leapt off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall before their very eyes.

"Glad you could finally make it Mr Stark, now we can begin. My name is Professor McGonagall and will be your teacher for the next seven years in the subject of Transfiguration. Now could anyone tell me what the art of transfiguration is. Yes Miss Granger."

"The art of transfiguration is transfiguring another object into something else. Example a bed into a table or something else you might need."

Minerva smiled and nodded. "An excellent explanation Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor. Now today we will be trying to transfigure this matchstick, into a needle. However just saying the spell, will not work, you have to visualise what you are trying to transfigure. For example, the material of what the item you are trying transfigure is made of, in this case, wood into metal."

Harry lounged back in his chair bored, He removed his Walkman from his bag and placed a pair of headphones on his head. He then pressed play and listened to some music, he had already learnt how to do this in his classes in the states, so he thought he could just doss a little."

"Mr Stark! Can you please tell me what do you thing you are doing?" The whole class could hear what the professor was saying however all Harry could see was her angry expression and her mouth moving. Harry removed the ear phones.

"Sorry what was you saying?" Several in the class gasped at Harry lack of respect for Professor McGonagall. This had made Minerva even more angry.

"I said what do you think you are doing? you are here to learn, Mr stark, now seeing how you think that you don't need to listen to me, lets see you complete the task I have just set the class."

Harry looked at the old Professor and blinked. He looked down at the matchstick and then waved his hand over the matchstick, which transfigured into a perfect needle, with eye and everything. "You mean like that Professor." Harry smirked as he saw the surprise on the old Professor face. "I learnt how to do that when I was seven, in fact I bet I already know most of what you are going to teach us this year. Where I come from, the Ministry make sure that young witches and Wizards are prepared. Just another thing your Ministry falls short on."

Minerva stood up straight, she could tell Harry was challenging her authority, however she wasn't going to take the bait. "Very well Mr Stark seeing how you already know what you're doing, prehaps you could help your fellow students."

Harry looked across to the class and could see Hermione sat, with his future bride and another girl. "I suppose I could help, unless you're so much of failure of a teacher that you can't teach the class yourself."

Minerva face turned red with anger. "That's enough from you Mr Stark, that's 20 points from..." Minerva suddenly realised that Harry wasn't part of any house, so she couldn't take points off him. you noticed the large smirk on his face. "Very well seeing how I can't take points off you, then you will serve detention with me tonight."

Harry lounged back in his chair. "You see I could serve detention with you, but that would mean I would have to miss my first detention with old big nose, so you see the predicament I'm in."

Minerva was close to boiling point. "Very well you will serve lunch time detention with me, make sure you are here 12.30 sharp, I will have one of the elves prepare your food and you can eat it in here, and think about what you have done."

Harry pretended not to listen, and then sarcastically answered. "Sorry was you talking to me, all I heard was an old banshee screaming.

That was the last straw. "That's it, Mr stark I want you out of this class right now! And that is detention for a whole week during your lunch break."

Harry packed up his things and smiled, and then walked out of the door and fist pumped. "Yes, next up Potions." Harry never did return for the detention, instead he lounged about on the grounds. Just then his communicator went off. Harry looked to the screen and grinned. It was his dad. he pressed the answer button and watched as Tony appeared on the screen.

"Hey kiddo, how's things going at school. You haven't driven them crazy yet have you?"

Harry smirked. "Well I'm trying to, caused a huge scene in the Great hall last night, and aired all Dumbledore dirty laundry. Of course he wasn't too pleased. I hoped he would terminate my education here and void the contract, however he a tougher nut to crack then I first thought. I was given a month worth of detention, but I'm not going to go to it. Stuff him, he wanted me here, and now he's got me here. He will soon regret his mistake. Hows things back in the States?

Tony was trying not to crack up laughing. "You know I should really be telling you off for all this, but I know how much you hate that world and so I will cut you some slack. As for things here, well everything quiet around Headquarters, although we think Doom is up to something, as for the business, its booming, stocks and profits are up, I couldn't be happier. Have you use the suit yet?

Harry nodded. "Yep, went flying last night, its all still operational, however not sure what I am going to do when it needs charging, their not a single plug socket, in this place. Heck they don't even have electricity, just lamps and torches.

Tony frowned. "Typical, I will have to think about that one. Oh by the way, have you met your future bride yet? By the way Stephen has taken a look at the contract and even he can't do anything about it. So for now it looks like you are stuck with this chick, so tell me son, what she like?"

Harry smirked. "Well, much better then I could ever hope for. She petite, long blonde hair down to her shoulders and deep blue eyes, typical girl next door look."

Tony whistled. "Wow, looks like you hit the jackpot then, you will have to take a photo of her and send it to me. By the way heard from Kitty?

Harry nodded again. "Yes, she contacted me not last might, but the night before, we quickly caught up, however she had forgotten about the time difference, anyway dad have to go, time for me to cause some more havoc in my next lesson."

Tony laughed. "Okay kiddo, well you have fun, and I will talk to you soon, bye."

Harry stood up from the grass and strolled back into the castle and down into the dungeons. He stood in line, wondering what else he could do to try get thrown out of this hell hole.

**A/N: There you go, Harry first day at school part one, next chapter will see him in Potion class, and you will just have to wait and see what I have planned for that little installment.**


End file.
